Optical character recognition (OCR) refers to mechanical or electronic translation of images such as scanned images of handwritten, typewritten or printed text into machine-encoded text. OCR is sometimes used to convert documents into electronic files. OCR can enable editing of the text, searching for a word or phrase, and/or applying other techniques such as machine translation, text-to-speech and text mining to the text.